Tandem strollers are known in the prior art. However, in the past access for a child to the rear seat of a tandem stroller has typically been impeded by some part of the stroller frame. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a folding tandem stroller with one or more side steps and/or one or more side access passages to the rear seat.
In both folding tandem strollers and folding single seat strollers the mechanisms to effectuate folding are typically complex and add cost to the product. Accordingly, it would also be advantageous to provide a fold actuating arrangement that makes use of existing stroller parts.
The folded or collapsed size of a stroller is often an important design criteria from the standpoint of packaging and ease of transport for the user. This is particularly true in the case of tandem strollers. Accordingly, it would also be advantageous to provide features for reducing the collapsed size of a tandem or other stroller.